The present invention relates to protective packaging structures that may be used to assist in protecting packaged articles from physical shock during transportation. For example, one form of useful protective packaging is known as “suspension packaging,” which is adapted to “suspend” or hold a packaged article relatively tightly between two plastic films. Each film may be adhered to a supportive suspension frame that is sized to fit within a corresponding box.
Another useful form of protective packaging is known as “retention packaging,” which is adapted to “retain” or hold a packaged article between a plastic film and a retention frame that may be sized to fit within a corresponding box. Examples of retention and suspension packaging are described in more detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,743; 4,923,065; 5,071,009; 5,287,968; 5,388,701; 5,678,695; 5,893,462; 6,010,006; 6,148,590; 6,148,591; 6,289,655; 6,302,274; and 6,311,844, each of which is incorporated in its entirety by reference.
Although existing plastic films for suspension and retention packaging have performed well, the need still exists for such packaging structures utilizing cost effective films having acceptable physical performance characteristics for a given packaging application.